Sanctuary
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: A Cam Hunter story Don't like it don't read it. A stormy night leads one from their bed to anothers. Note no slash just slight hints towards something.


Yes disclaimer here wee big letters so it's readable. Hint I don't own this if I did it would have went on a hell of a lot longer then it did..AND I wouldn't have had two ditzy chicks in it. So cliche. Without futher adieu..On to the story.

Sanctuary

In you and I there's a new land Angel's in flight I need more affection then you know My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside I need more affection then you know What's left of me what's left of me now

Being a ranger wasn't easy the long hours spent infront of a computer. They where draining not to mention being out on the feild with the others. The training done the whole nine yards. He wouldn't trade it for the world. Maybe a long hot shower but even that was negotiable. A slight smirk came at the thought of Luthor suddenly showing up with a mobile shower on the feild. The thought of that made him laugh to himself..

I watch you fast asleep All I fear means nothing

Yes when it came to snarky sarcasum he was all over it. But when it came to emotions he was as akward as a teenage girl. It was that thunder rangers fault. Hunter Bradley. From the moment he had his hands on Cam when he tried to steal Cam's father. He knew he'd fallen for the bad boy Ranger. So now he was watching the crimson ranger sleep for what reason he didn't know other then pure facination. The rise and fall of the others chest the light soft snore that came.

In you and I there's a new landAngels in flight I need more affection then you know My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside I need more affection then you know What's left of me what's left of me

He just couldn't help it watching the other being with the other even if it was merely a sparing session. He would never take it further then that. A simple spar That's all it could be. Unfortunately for him his body had other plottings. When ever the blonde would come in the room with him he found his eyes drawn to the other.

So many ups and downs My heart's a battleground I need true emotions I need more affection then you know I need true emotions

It was almost torment how much he wanted the blonde for one night one night he wished. As if the skies understood his unspoken prayer thunder rocked the normally peaceful compound. This lead a certain blonde in to Cam's quiet sanctuary out of sheer fear. The asian regarded the blonde his brow rising. A hasty mumble of something along the lines of Couldn't sleep or something along those lines came.

You show me how to see That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

It was almost unnerving how much the blonde was spooked by his own element so quietly Cam moved over letting the blonde into his sanctuary. Soft quiet music was playing. In the event of a thunderstorm normally he'd turn off the systems but he'd gotten a generator so he wasn't worried about it this time. The storm seemed to be all noise anyways..Lucky him he was silent feeling the blonde work his way up the bed right up so he was facing the asian. Brown meeting blue eyes staring into each others eyes for moments.

In you and I there's a new land Angel's in flight  
I need more affection then you know My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside I need more affection then you know What's left of me what's left of me now

Finally as if the stare off was done the blonde's head settled on Cam's shoulder his arms creeping around the Asian's chest. It was a innocent gesture of comfort seeking. He looked to the blonde who looked up showing nothing but trust for the asian. Without any contempt the asian brought his hand down resting it at the base of the blonde's neck."Shh...It's only a storm..Your element..Why do you fear it?" The blonde just shook his head closing those blue eyes tiredly.

My fears and lies Melt away I need more affection then you know

They slept that night together Hunter didn't always invade Cam's sanctuary only when it stormed..And only if it rained..

Dedicated to the one person who picked up EVEN when the Camdar went off stating they were sleeping. This ones for you Koneko.


End file.
